


March Reylo Microfic Event 2020

by JGoose13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, March Reylo Microfic Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/pseuds/JGoose13
Summary: A Twitter creative challenge hosted by reylogarbagechute to write 1 microfic a day, for 31 days.Only rule: incorporate a prompt and fit it in a single tweet.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	March Reylo Microfic Event 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts).



> Huge thank you to [reylogarbagechute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylogarbagechute) for hosting this event. I'm looking forward to many more of theseI

**Day 1: Pathway**

Rey HAD to choose the only cart with a rickety wheel. It squeaked and squealed as she trundled down the aisle. Turning the corner to head for the frozen dinners, the cart collided head on with another. 

“Ben?”

“Uh, hey, Rey. Long time, no see.”

**Day 2: Yield**

Rey cruises right through the 'YIELD' sign, not bothering to do as the sign cautioned. As a result, her cherry red Volkswagen Beetle sideswipes a sleek black Mercedes. Her heart stops when her hothead boss, Ben Solo, gets out of the car.

**Day 3: Confetti**

“Who decided on confetti? Why did we NEED confetti? Isn’t bird seed tradition? Jesus, it’s all in my hair. It’s like sand, I’ll find it everywhere aft-“ 

The rest of Ben Solo’s rant was cut short by a sweet kiss from newly official Rey Solo.   
  


**Day 4: Glare**

"What the HELL is with these lens glares?"

"Love, I think they're lens FLARES."

"I don't care, they're taking away from my viewing enjoyment. Why, oh WHY, must JJ Abrams continue to ruin my nerd experience?"

Rey chuckled. "I dunno, Ben."

**Day 5: Animal**

“That one looks like a swan.”

“I dunno, I think it looks more like a giraffe.”

“Okay, it’s some animal of the long-necked variety.”

“That one looks like a ring.”

“Are you sure?” Rey turns. Ben is holding a velvet box, a giant smile on his face.

**Day 6: Molecule**

“Ben, focus. The test is next week. You need to pass.”

“When will I ever use chemistry, Rey? Mr. Ackbar just wants to see me fail because my mom rejected him in high school.”

Rey rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Sure, luv. Now define molecule.”

**Day 7: Kyber**

They went to Ilum together. Bundled from the harsh iciness, huddled to keep warm, they mined for the crystals together. They found their crystals together. And as everything else, they built their sabers together. Not Jedi. Not Sith. Just them.

**Day 8: Lazy**

Morning rays of sunshine trickled through the curtains, illuminating the prone figures on the bed. They were stretched out, yet somehow wrapped in each other. One stirred, pulling the smaller closer, burrowing his face in her chestnut hair.

**Day 9: Signature**

They stare at each other across a large, oaken desk. Something hungry lurks in his gaze as he slides the contract to her. She doesn’t hesitate as she signs and slides it back, she’d read it back to front. He grins wolfishly. “You’re mine now.”

**Day 10: Bow**

Arrow knocked, bow strung taught, the rogue waited until the dark haired knight crossed her path. Unfurling her fingers, she loosed the arrow. It whizzed past, startling his horse, which threw him to the ground. She smiled in triumph. It’s begun.

**Day 11: Picture Prompt**

****

The city that morning, as she commuted in on the train, appeared as if it had survived a post-apocalyptic film. She shivered, but as she glanced across the aisle at the stranger she saw everyday, she felt warmth. His smile had that effect.

**Day 12: Orange**

“Didn’t know you had an admirer!” Rose gushed. The giant bouquet of orange roses clashed with Rey’s reddened cheeks. “Have you looked up what orange roses mean?” Of course: desire, passion, excitement. The card read: ‘You’re all mine, pet. ~Ben’

**Day 13: Character**

It took time, reading beyond the mysteriousness, to see the truth of Mr. Solo’s character. He’s only human, just trying to get by, even as CEO of his family legacy. The small moments he shows his true self is what has Rey agreeing to his deal.

**Day 14: Home**

“He’s stealing home!” Rey’s hand clutches Ben’s arm anxiously. The crowd roars when Aaron Judge successfully slides into home base. “I didn’t know baseball could be such fun,” she grins. Ben didn’t know this deal between them would mean more.

**Day 15: Cycle**

The cycle remains the same. They live, they meet, and one or both of them dies. Maybe this life would be different, but then, she thinks the same thing with every incarnation. When he disappears before her eyes, she knows she'll see him again.

**Day 16: Quarantine**

"Will we come out of this unscathed?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Quarantined for AT LEAST two weeks? Maybe longer? Are you going to be able to deal with me for so long? In close quarters?"

"Rey... For better or worse, my love."

**Day 17: Neon**

"I won't let you hang that thing."

"Babe, come on? It's fuckin' awesome!"

Rey stares incredulously at the gaudy, neon wall hanging shaped like the Death Star. 

"I will not let you in my knickers ever again." 

Ben's wide grin disappears.

**Day 18: Binary**

It takes times to get used to dating a computer nerd. When Rey talks about work, he has zero clue what she's saying. But he soon realizes what: "01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101" means.

**Day 19: Picture Prompt**

Kylo is at it again. His shenanigans. His arm outstretched, manipulating the Force like the little b*tch he can be. But, then he hears it. He hears Rey's voice in his head. But he can't make out the words:

"ADFKYLOFJGKDFKJYOUADKFJAJDOUCHEADFA"

**D ay 20: Swimming**

Rey had watched his career closely. Ben Solo, Olympic gold medalist, could cut through water like he was born to. He had the build, and could very well overtake Michael Phelps' medal record someday. He was just that good. Rey was in love.

**Day 21: Frequently**

Since they'd begun this -- thing, Rey frequently finds herself watching Ben: in board meetings, in the kitchen, in development meetings... She can't help herself. He's done such wicked things to her, and here, it's as if nothing's happened.

**Day 22: Rigmarole**

“... Then the ladies will progress down the aisle, looking foine—“

“Poe...”

“Right, right... then in comes Rey, you both can’t take your eyes off each other, she gets here, I start, all the other rigmarole, et voila! Mr. and Mrs. Ben Solo!”

**Day 23: Sage**

“Here’s some sage advice, as your mom.”

“Please don’t...”

“You can’t let her get away. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

“Gee, thanks, mom.”

“You don’t meet a girl like that every dynasty, Benny.”

“... did you just quote Milan?”

**Day 24: Pyramid**

"The Great Pyramids are part of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World..."

"Mhm..."

"... Khufu's is the oldest..."

"Mhm..."

"... Solo, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, no. Too busy worrying about the mummy trying to kill us with plagues."

**Day 25: Abstract**

"This is the absolute worst."

"Rey, you've got this. Your dissertation is finished. All you have is this abstract. Easy peasy."

"Ben, I'm SO DONE with the social impacts of the Frankish Empire."

"Yes, but you'll be Dr. Solo soon," he grinned.

**Day 26: Stitch**

Rey never expected to learn to sew, but her boyfriend WAS an avid reenactor. 

Ben appeared behind her, resting his chin on her while he inspected her work.

"Your stitching looks great, love." 

The Regency Ball would have no idea what hit them.

**Day 27: Steam**

Rey'd never seen such a specimen. Meaty chest. Steam rolling off flesh. The most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She wanted it. Oh she wanted it badly.

"Rey, stop eye-fucking the rotisserie chicken, it's making me feel less than," Ben joked.

**Day 28: Music Prompt**

[ “Starburst” by Jessie Montgomery ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2ctje9-IPE)

The music was harried, like something either magnificent or horrifying was about to happen. Rey was captivated by the film, and a glance left showed how much Ben truly hated watching himself. Too bad. Ben was incredible. A starburst of talent.

**Day 29: Tropic**

"It says Sao Paulo is home to a thriving 24/7 club scene, art-house cinemas, and many museums."

"Ben."

"The Tropic of Capricorn passes through Sao Paulo!"

"Ben... if you think I want to leave this hotel room on our HONEYMOON, you are mistaken."

**Day 30: Alive**

The dailies of running a castle had been a learning curve, but Rey took it in stride. A ruckus outside startles her. She rushes to the courtyard and is met with the sight of her husband, home after months in the Holy Land. Alive, but scarred.

**Day 31: Forever**

And so, their fates would remain forever entwined by some unseeable, unknowable cosmic force. Always searching, always finding, always each other’s. Their bond is transcendent, lasting well past the fading of the world. But they would remember.


End file.
